First Glance
by jennyc2015
Summary: The night Stefan first saw Elena. *One-shot*


_**This is a one-shot of the night Stefan saw Elena, and Elena's accident.**_

* * *

It was a quiet night for Stefan Salvatore, who'd just finished his nightly hunt.

He dropped the deer's carcass on the floor and buried it.

Stefan was wiping away the blood when he heard chatter.

Stefan traced the source and saw lots of teenagers hanging around a fire.

It was the mystic falls high school back to school party.

Stefan saw the students drinking and having fun quite entertaining as he kept his distance.

He could feel his fangs trying to come out. It has been 50 years since Stefan got back with the animal diet, but he still had trouble trying to resist the ripper inside him.

He began walking back to the Salvatore Boarding House, taking in the scenery of the woods when he heard a screeching sound.

He went to check out where the noise originated from and found himself at Wickery Bridge.

He saw skid marks and a tire rolling around. The car had crashed into the lake, and Stefan rushed to where the car might have landed and when he saw the car's headlights, he jumped in the lake.

Stefan swam quickly to the car and looked into the driver's side window.

He saw a man, still conscious, trying to break the window.

Stefan motioned him that he'll help him when the man began pointing towards the back seats.

Stefan nodded and when he went to help the person in the back, he froze.

The young girl unconscious in the back seat looked scarily similar to his old love, Katherine Pierce.

Stefan had to shake his thoughts and questions away from his mind to focus on helping these people to safety.

Stefan ripped the door open and grabbed the young girl and swam quickly to the surface.

He performed CPR on her until the girl coughed up the water.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be ok," he whispered.

She didn't open her eyes but nodded until she passed out.

Stefan placed her gently on the shore and rushed back to help the others.

He swam as fast as he could, praying they were still awake, but he was too late.

Stefan ripped open the doors on both sides to check their pulses; there was none.

Stefan looked on with sadness as he went back to make sure the girl was all right.

* * *

Stefan rushed her to the hospital and compelled one of the nurses to take the girl and to forget about him.

Stefan went back to the boarding house, frustrated and confused.

"I don't understand, how does she look like Katherine? I know it's not her, Katherine died in that fire in 1864.

" He sighed and plopped on his bed. He got out of his wet clothes and grabbed his journal.

_"It's been 4 weeks since my arrival back to Mystic Falls. Everything's changed but I suppose things tend to when one doesn't. I went hunting tonight, it's been a while since I've had animal blood, but slowly, it gets better. I resisted the urge and it felt good. I cannot let the ripper within me destroy my life again."_

_While walking, there was a car accident. I tried to help the poor family, but I was too late. I only managed to save their daughter, a young girl who looks exactly like Katherine. How long has it been since I've thought of the woman who destroyed my life? Not long enough, but I don't understand how this girl, who's human, looks like her. It's impossible._

_I feel terrible; I think I'm going to stay for a while, even though my better judgments scream no, but I have to know her."_

* * *

The following day, Stefan went to the hospital to see if the girl was okay.

He caught her scent and found her room.

He was about to know when he heard sobbing on the other side.

"No, NO! It's not true!" the girl hollered.

"Elena…" a woman's voice said gently.

"Her name is Elena," Stefan thought.

"No, Aunt Jenna, please tell me it isn't true! It can't be!" she sobbed.

He could hear someone else sobbing loudly, too.

"Jeremy, Elena, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll be here for you, for anything!" the woman, Jenna, said as she tried holding back her tears herself.

One of the sheriffs' policemen was passing by to enter when he saw Stefan.

"Excuse me, are you here to visit miss Gilbert?"

Stefan looked at him and said no.

As the policeman walked inside, Stefan could hear Elena's sobs echo though his ears.

"She even sounds like Katherine," he whispered, somewhat sick to his stomach, feeling guilty and doleful.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was with her brother Jeremy and her mother's sister Jenna.

She was in the hospital after surviving a car accident.

She had just gotten the news of her parent's death and she had lost it.

She'd been crying and yelling for a long time, her head and throat hurting, and emotionally drained.

Jeremy sobbed with her as Jenna tried to soothe them, silently crying too.

They heard the door open and saw it was the policeman.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked Dr. Jans.

"Yes, Officer Carson, she will be able to leave by tomorrow morning."

As Dr. Jan was leaving, he turned and said, "I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Miss and Mr. Gilbert and Ms. Sommers."

Elena looked down until Officer Carson said, "You know, the chances of you escaping were very slim. Do you remember how you got out?"

Elena shook her head no, "it's all a blur."

"Hmm, well I might say you have yourself a guardian angel, Miss Gilbert."

Elena looked up at him.

She would later find out that her guardian angel would be the love of her life, Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~ _**

**_Please review :)_**


End file.
